Dragonball FGC: Season 2
by GohanFGC
Summary: After the Cell Games, Dragon Ball history takes an unexpected turn. Gohan and Jan get excepted into Sainan Highschool where new threats emerge. DISCLAIMER: TO UNDERSTAND THE EVENTS OF THIS SERIES IT IS STRONGLY RECOMMENDED TO READ SEASON 1 FIRST. THANK YOU.
1. Chapter 1

Plans for the Future (Season Premiere)

(In the mist of Android Saga, a female Gohan met a young boy who would change her life forever. That boy was Jan. After his mother's death, he went to live with Gohan and her family, as he had no-one else to care for him. Over time, the two of them would develop a bond that would go beyond friendship. In one move, Jan changed the course of Dragon Ball history, risking everything to save Gohan, and unlocking her hidden potential early. Now, with the battle against the Androids finally over, what does the future hold for our heroes? Find out today.)

(It's been a month since the fight against Cell ended, but only now is Gohan and her family being rewarded for their victory against Cell.)

The King: I would like to thank Gohan, her family, and her friends for going to such great lengths to protect this planet time and time again. Now without further to be said, I would like to present to you, Gohan, the World Peace Prize: 100 million Zeni. (Opens Case)

Gohan: (Bows) I am honored, your majesty.

The King: You're very welcome. (Hands Gohan case.) By the way, how would you like to become a member of my counsel?

Gohan: With all due respect, your majesty, I'm a bit young for that. And besides, I've got a whole world to defend and a family to take care of. So I'd rather settle down for a while.

The King: Very well then. So, do you have any plans for the future?

Gohan: I do, your majesty. Let's see...open a few gyms...get into a decent school...get married...maybe start a family...and that's about it. Anything else, your majesty?

The King: No, that is all for now. You may take your leave. And Gohan...best of luck to you and your family.

Gohan: (Bows) My thanks, your majesty.

(Nearly a year passes after Gohan earns the world peace prize. Now, Gohan and Jan are at the Son House training.)

Gohan: Alright, Jan. Show me what you're made of.

Jan: Right! (Charges at Gohan)

(Before long, Gohan realizes that Jan is actually giving her a challenge for once. She thinks to herself 'Man, Jan has seriously stepped up since we first started training. Let's see if he's mastered the Kamehameha Wave.')

Gohan: Okay, Jan. Now, I want you to throw at me the biggest Kamehameha you've got!

Jan: Alright. Here it goes! KA-ME-HA-ME...HA! (Blasts Kamehameha)

(Gohan struggles to hold back Jan's attack. She realizes that she has no choice but to go Super Saiyan. She transforms and sends the blast into the sky. Then Jan drops to his knees, in exhaustion.)

Gohan: (Reverts to normal) You okay, Jan?

Jan: (Breathes deeply) Yea, I'm fine.

Gohan: Wanna take a break?

Jan: No...NO! I need to keep going!

Gohan: Whoa. Easy. You managed to push me into my Super Saiyan form, dude. That's enough for now, don't you think?

Jan: (Sighs) Well, I guess so.

Chi-Chi: KIDS! DINNER!

Jan: Coming, Chi-Chi! (Runs through front door.)

(Before she goes inside, Gohan walks over to Piccolo who is meditating just by the door.)

Gohan: Hey, Piccolo. Can I get your opinion on something?

Piccolo: What is it?

Gohan: Is it me, or was Jan acting sort of strange just now?

Piccolo: How so?

Gohan: It's like, even after being exhausted from all that training, he still wanted to keep going.

Piccolo: I'm not surprised. You're his teacher, Gohan. It's only natural he should take after you as well. You were quite the handful yourself back when I was training you.

Gohan: Heh. Good Point.

(In the Kitchen, Goku, Gohan, and Jan chow down on their meals. Baby Goten is there as well. Gohan finishes her third bowl.)

Gohan: Hey, Mom. How are Krillin and the others doing at the gyms we set up?

Chi-Chi: Well, aside from them competing with one another, I'd say they're doing just fine.

Gohan: Okay. What about my education?

Chi-Chi: I managed to narrow down the list you came up with.

Gohan: And?

Chi-Chi: Well, there's Orange Star Highschool, which is pretty cheap although it's a little bit out of the way. Then there's Sainan Highschool which is closer, but more expensive since it's a private institution; although I'm sure we can handle it now that we have some money. But...

Gohan: What's wrong?

Chi-Chi: Well, there are rumors that the Principal there is...well...extremely perverted. I'm not so sure if you-.

Gohan: It's alright. We can handle it. Right, Jan? _(Winks at Jan who is sitting next to her.)_

Jan: _(Surprised)_ Wait. You mean I'm going too?

Gohan: Yes. Why not?

Jan: Well, it's just that-.

Gohan: Yes?

Jan: I'm sorry. I haven't been to school for a while, and...I don't know if I can-.

Gohan: _(Insistent)_ Oh come on, Jan. Lighten up, dude. We'll make so many friends, it'll be awesome!

Jan: Are you sure?

Gohan: _(Nods)_ Uhmm.

Jan: Oh, Okay.

Chi-Chi: Do you really wanna go to Sainan though, Gohan? There ARE other rumors going about, and they DO have a dress code.

Gohan: That's okay, Mom.

Chi-Chi: Are you sure?

Gohan: Yes.

Chi-Chi: Okay.

 _(A week later they interview the principal of the school. Both Gohan and Jan easily manage to get into Sainan Highschool. On their way out…)_

Gohan: Hey, Mom. Did that principal look sketchy to you?

Chi-Chi: (Holding Goten) Yea. It's just as I thought. He's a shameless pervert, just like Roshi. Still wanna go here?

Gohan: I don't know. What do you think, Jan?

Jan: Well I-.

Lala: Hello there!

(A girl with long pink hair runs up to them.)

Gohan: (Startled) Uh. Hi?

Lala: You must be Gohan! I'm Lala Deviluke! It's so great to finally meet you! (Hugs Gohan.)

Gohan: Uh…okay? (Gently pushes away.)

Lala: So, Gohan. Is it true that you defeated Cell all by yourself?

Gohan: Uh, yea. Well, I couldn't have done it without Jan here. (Makes gesture.)

(Gohan realizes that Jan isn't next to her.)

Gohan: Jan?

(Gohan realizes Jan is behind her.)

Gohan: He's just a little nervous. He's really sweet once you get to know him. (Whispers) Come on, Jan. Say hello.

Jan: (Pokes head out from behind Gohan) Uh…hello.

Lala: He's so cute! Is he your boyfriend?

Gohan: Yep.

Lala: Oh. So are you two going here now?

Gohan: Uh, yea. We start next week.

Lala: That's awesome! Well, I gotta go find Rito. Bye Gohan! Bye Jan!

(Lala walks away.)

Gohan: Well…that was interesting.

Goku: No kidding. Looks like you made a new friend, Gohan!

Gohan: Yea, I guess so.

(Gohan notices that the girl has a tail. She thinks 'Who is that?')

(Just before leaving, Gohan notices a dark-haired blue-eyed girl walking by, glaring at her. What does this mean for Gohan? Stay tuned for the next Dragonball FGC)


	2. Chapter 2

The First Day

(Last time on Dragonball FGC, Gohan is rewarded for her victory against Cell with the world peace prize. A year later, Gohan is accepted into Sainan Highschool, where she is greeted by a mysterious girl named Lala. On her way off campus, Gohan notices another girl; one who may hold a grudge. Who is this girl? Find out today.)

(It is Gohan and Jan's first day in school. They are walking through the halls of Sainan High, hand in hand. Jan is nervous.)

Jan: Uh, Gohan?

Gohan: Yea?

Jan: Uh. There's a lot of people here. Are schools supposed to be like this?

Gohan: Probably. Why? Are you nervous?

Jan: A little.

Gohan: (Smiles) Don't be scared, Jan. If you can survive being chased by dinosaurs and stuff, surely you can-.

Videl: Hold it right there, you two!

(Suddenly they're confronted by five girls blocking their way.)

Gohan: Who the hell are you?

Videl: My name is Videl. I'm the daughter of Hercule Satan. Do you remember? The world martial arts champion?! My father's name was disgraced because of you and your tricks, Gohan! It's payback time! Let's go girls!

Other Girls: Right!

(The girls surround Gohan and Jan.)

Gohan: Get ready, Jan.

Jan: Right. (Pauses) Oh wait.

Gohan: What is it?

Jan: Uh…My mom said I can't hit girls.

Gohan: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

(The girls charge at them. The first two girls are taken down instantly and at the same time. A third then restrains Gohan from behind while another charges from up front. Gohan elbows the girl that's behind her in the stomach; taking her down instantly. The girl up front gets tripped and then falls to the ground, before getting knocked out by Gohan. Finally, Videl rushes in for a swift punch. Gohan dodges, grabs Videl's fist, and punches her in the stomach. But Videl does not give up.)

Videl: DAMMIT! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED SO EASILY!

(Videl charges at Gohan, slamming her against the wall. Jan gasps. Videl presses her arm against Gohan's throat.)

Videl: ENOUGH STALLING! IF YOU REALLY ARE THE STRONGEST GIRL ON EARTH, THEN SHOW ME WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF, SO-CALLED "HERO!"

(Just as Gohan prepares to transform, Videl suffers a Karate chop to the base of the neck, knocking her out instantly. After a short recovery, Gohan looks up to see a girl with blonde hair and dark colored eyes, wearing a black colored outfit.)

Golden Darkness: I suppose you're the new girl Lala was talking about? Gohan was it?

(Gohan thinks 'I'm sensing a very sinister energy.')

Gohan: (Uneasy) Uh…yea. That's right. And who are you?

Golden Darkness: You may refer to me as Yami, but I am also known as Golden Darkness.

Gohan: Golden…Darkness?

Golden Darkness: (Pauses) Hmm. Intense Expression…Strong Energy Signal…You must be a Saiyan. Seems the rumors were true. Some of your kind DID survive. That might even explain how you managed to defeat Cell. Tell me, Gohan, how would you like to spar with me later today? I would like to see just how powerful you Saiyans really are.

Gohan: Uh…sure. Why not?

Golden Darkness: I look forward to it. Good day. (Walks away.)

Jan: (Walks up.) Who was that?

Gohan: I don't know.

(After first class….)

Momo: Hey!

(A girl with short pink hair runs up to Gohan. Jan hides.)

Momo: You must be Gohan. My name is Momo. (Bows) It's nice to meet you. (Pauses) So, is what Yami said true? You're a Saiyan?

Gohan: Uh…Yea.

Momo: You're not one of those Saiyans who sell planets and kill for sport are you?

Gohan: Uh…no.

Momo: (Happily) Then wonderful! Welcome to Sainan, Gohan!

Jan: (Cowering).

Momo: Who's that?

Gohan: Oh this is my boyfriend, Jan.

Momo: Oh. Lala told me about him. He's such a cutie. He's one of those boys who you just wanna pinch their cheeks!

Gohan: (Chuckle) No kidding.

Momo: Well, I'd better get to class. See you later Gohan. (Walks away.)

(Classroom)

Gohan: I swear, this place just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

Jan: You're not kidding.

(Guy with light brown hair walks in.)

Rito: Oh hi. You're Gohan right?

Gohan: That's me.

Rito: I'm Rito by the way.

Gohan: Nice to meet you, Rito.

Rito: (Looks at Jan.) Haven't seen you before. What's YOUR name?

Jan: It's Jan.

Rito: Oh. You're her boyfriend right?

Jan: Uh, yea.

Rito: Okay. Hey Gohan, Lala told me you beat Cell all by yourself.

Gohan: Yea, but it wasn't easy.

Rito: Really? News said you took him out pretty fast.

Gohan: No, I did. But Jan here got severely hurt in the process.

Rito: Oh that's right. He tried to save you didn't he?

Gohan: Yea…he did.

Rito: Wow.

(Gohan smiles and winks at Jan. Jan just blushes.)

(Outside…)

Gohan: Ugh. What a day.

(Golden Darkness appears.)

Golden Darkness: Hi, Gohan.

Gohan: Oh it's you. Ready to spar?

(Yami nods.)

Gohan: Okay then.

(Gohan prepares herself.)

Gohan: Alright I'm good to go.

Jan: Are you sure you wanna do this?

Gohan: Don't worry. I got this. Ready Yami?

Golden Darkness: Ready.

(Golden Darkness seems confident, but how does she measure up to the strongest being on Planet Earth? Stay tuned for the next Dragonball FGC.)


	3. Chapter 3

Gohan vs. Golden Darkness

(Previously on Dragonball FGC, A full year passed after a female Gohan defeated Cell. And now both she and Jan have been accepted into Sainan Highschool, where they are greeted by a Princess Lala and others. However, some of the students are more welcoming than others as she is pitted against Videl Satan, the daughter of Hercule. But the encounter is ended abruptly when a new adversary finished the fight; Yami, AKA Golden Darkness. Outside, Gohan stands ready to face this new opponent head-on. Does Gohan have what it takes to defeat this Deadly Assassin? Find out today.)

(Gohan gets into her combat stance, readying herself for the impending showdown. Jan, Rito, Lala, Momo, and her twin sister Nana, all watch as Gohan prepares to charge.)

Golden Darkness: Hold a moment.

Gohan: What?

Golden Darkness: I wish to see the power you used to defeat Cell. Show it to me.

Gohan: Oh? So you figured out my secret, huh?

Momo: Secret?

Nana: What is that supposed to mean?

Jan: She wants to see Gohan transform.

Nana: What?

Jan: Uh…you'll see.

Gohan: Well, don't say I didn't warn you.

(Gohan starts to power up. The earth begins to shake. And then…Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan.)

Everyone except Jan and Yami: (Gasps)

Lala: Why is Gohan's hair blonde?

Jan: She just transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Lala: "Super Saiyan?" (Pause.) Wait a minute. I heard stories about this from father, but I never thought they were real. (Pause.) This…this is awesome!

Gohan: Satisfied?

Golden Darkness: Let us begin.

(Then ends of Yami's hair turn into blades as she charges at Gohan. The two of them disappear then reappear in mid-air. As Yami sends blades at her rival, Gohan has a hard time dodging them over and over and over again. Then one of the blades tears Gohan's gi slightly.)

Gohan: Fighting dirty huh? Two can play at that game.

(Yami sends a fist made from her own hair at her opponent. Gohan catches and pulls on it, sending Yami flying toward her. Then Gohan punches her across the face.)

Gohan: Serves you right. That's why I wear my hair short…Huh?

(Now facing the other way, Yami simply looks back at Gohan with a blank expression.)

Gohan: Huh. I see you're holding back.

Golden Darkness: You as well. You couldn't possibly have defeated Cell like this. I want to see your true power. Show me.

Gohan: Alright then. But this time, you're going down. Brace yourself, cuz I'm about to ascend to the next level.

Rito: Did she just say "Next Level"?!

Lala: There's a level beyond Super Saiyan?!

(Still in the air, Gohan powers up again. This time, she transforms into an Ascended Saiyan. On cue, a shockwave hurls Yami back by a yard.)

Golden Darkness: I see. So this is the power you used to defeat Cell. Impressive. (Pauses) However… (Hair turns into Giant Blade) I want to see it in action. (Charges)

(Gohan Readies herself for impending attack. Yami slashes at Gohan. Gohan blocks…again…and again. As Yami slashes once more, Gohan catches the blade. The blade creeks from the pressure, and then…It breaks. Then Gohan punches Yami in the stomach. Barely managing to stay in the air, Yami is astounded. She thinks 'Incredible. She's even more power than I anticipated. She might even be stronger than-')

Gohan: Satisfied?

Golden Darkness: (Clears throat) Yes. I must say you've surpassed my greatest expectations. You're even stronger than I predicted.

Gohan: (Powers down.) Could you explain why you wanted to spar with me?

Golden Darkness: No reason. I was simply making sure you're as strong as they say.

Gohan: I see.

(The two of them lower to the ground. On the roof, Yami's master watches as Gohan's might is proven in front of the whole school.)

Nemesis: Impressive. Looks like I've finally found an opponent worthy of my skills. And she's even more powerful than Golden Darkness.

(Back on the ground.)

Lala: That was amazing Gohan!

Rito: Yea, it was!

Gohan: Thanks guys. Let's go home, Jan.

Jan: Right.

Gohan: NIMBUS!

(The flying Nimbus flies down from above to directly in front of Gohan.)

Gohan: (Gets on) Hop on, Jan.

Jan: Okay.

Rito: W-What is that thing?

Gohan: It's a flying nimbus. It's the fastest means of travel on Earth…except for Instant Transmission of course.

Nana: You can do Instant Transmission?!

Gohan: (Smiling) Yep.

Nana: Then why don't you just use THAT to get home?

Gohan: What? And miss out on the amazing view? Not a chance.

Nana: I see.

Gohan: Well, time to go. Ready, Jan?

Jan: Yes.

Gohan: Bye everyone.

Everyone else: Bye!

Lala: See you tomorrow, Gohan!

(Back at the Son House)

Goku: She was that strong?

Gohan: Yea. She was just as power as Cell was.

Goku: Sounds exciting.

Chi-Chi: Gohan, you mentioned someone else too. What was her name? Videl?

Gohan: Yea?

Chi-Chi: She's the daughter of Hercule Satan, you know.

Gohan: Yea, so?

Chi-Chi: So, if I were you, I would keep an eye on her.

Gohan: I see your point.

(Jan bear-hugs Gohan.)

Gohan: Ah. (Whispering) Calm down, Jan.

Chi-Chi: What's the matter?

Gohan: Ugh well…Jan's been uh…more clingy than usual today. I don't know what his deal is.

Chi-Chi: I wouldn't worry too much Gohan. I use to cling to Goku a lot when we first got engaged.

Gohan: Oh.

Chi-Chi: Besides, Jan's probably just still nervous after being around so many people. Were there a lot of kids at the Sainan?

Gohan: Yea, there were. Now that you mention it, Jan DID complain about the school being crowded.

Chi-Chi: Oh, well there you go.

Gohan: (Yawns) Well, I'm heading off to bed. Let's go, Jan.

(Gohan and Jan leave the room.)

Chi-Chi: Oh. To be young and in love. Right, Goku? Goku?

(Goku was already laying back in his chair sleeping.)

Chi-Chi: Ugh.

(In the middle of the night, Jan wakes up from a nightmare. He climbs into Gohan's bed with her. Gohan opens her eyes and smiles. She wraps her arms around her lover, kisses him, and goes straight back to sleep. Stay tuned for the next Dragonball FGC.)


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness Takes Hold

(Last time on Dragonball FGC, Gohan faced Golden Darkness head-on. However, even in her Super Saiyan form, Gohan's attacks proved ineffective. But our young hero wasn't finished yet. Having assessed Yami's abilities, Gohan was ready to reveal her true power, as she transformed into an Ascended Saiyan. Yami was astounded as the tide of battle quickly turned. As the spar drew to a close, Gohan was completely unaware of an evil presence observing from a nearby rooftop. Who is this mysterious person? Stay tuned.)

(It has been weeks since Jan and Gohan started school and they're steadily getting a clearer and clearer understanding of Sainan High school. They've met many strange people and made many friends.)

(In the hallway at Sainan High; Nana, Gohan, and Momo are talking.)

Nana: (sighs) I don't know Gohan. I've only known Jan for a couple of weeks, and I already have a bad feeling about him.

Gohan: Why is that?

Nana: I dunno. It's just…the way he conducts himself…and I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but Jan acts like a BEAST.

Gohan: Wha-? What's that supposed to mean?

Nana: Look…don't make me spell it out for you, Gohan. It's just…his behavior towards other people seems a little bit OFF to me.

Gohan: Yea, well…nobody's PERFECT you know.

Momo: Yea, Nana. That's really mean.

Gohan: I mean…I completely get it. He's…shy. He's clingy. He's a pushover. I admit that. But it's not his fault. It's just the way he is. That doesn't make him a bad person.

Nana: Well I never said he was a bad person.

Gohan: I know but still-.

Momo: He's kinda cute though.

Gohan: (Chuckles.) Yea, he is. Jan has like the cutest face you'd ever see.

Nana: You sound just like Lala.

Gohan: I mean, I use to be just like Jan at one point. When I was little, I was shy and clingy too, and I wasn't much of a fighter either.

Momo: Really?

(Listening in on their conversation is Videl Satan. After weeks of training, she's ready for a rematch. Later on, as the school-day draws to a close, Videl confronts Jan and Gohan outside.)

Videl: How's it going, Gohan? It's been a while.

Gohan: Oh hey, Videl. Let me guess…You want a rematch right?

Videl: Uh-huh.

Gohan: (Sighs) Fine. Where are your friends?

Videl: Eh. That doesn't matter. I'm gonna fight by myself.

Gohan: Oh?

Videl: Mhmm.

Gohan: Alright. Have it your way then.

(Gohan gets into combat stance.)

Videl: Oh. Sorry. Not YOU, Gohan. JAN.

Gohan: Oh…okay then. You good this time Jan?

Jan: Yes. I'm not gonna let you down again.

(Jan gets into combat stance.)

Lala: You sure you wanna let him do this Gohan?

Gohan: Why not? Sure Jan's not as powerful as I am, but he still packs a pretty good punch.

Videl: Don't get cocky, Jan. I've done some serious training in the past few weeks, so I'm much stronger than I was last time.

Jan: We'll see.

Videl: Ready…GO! (Charges at Jan)

(Videl teleports…then she strikes Jan in the face, sending him flying toward the ground. In a moment, Jan pushes himself up.)

Jan: Oh man.

Gohan: Damn. Videl wasn't kidding. Her power level has increased substantially.

(Jan stands up.)

Jan: Sheesh. What sort of training did you do?

Videl: Well, I spent some time at Tien Shinhan's Gym among other places. Where else could I have gotten such results?

Nana: What is she talking about?

Gohan: After the Cell Games ended, I had three gyms set up throughout West City. Tien Shinhan's was one of them. Then there was Krillin's and Yamcha's.

Videl: That's right. I trained at all three of them. I gotta say I had a pretty tough time learning all those tricks, but it was worth it.

Nana: Darn. I guess that explains the massive power increase.

Videl: Good to go, Jan?

Jan: (Sighs) Listen Videl. I don't wanna hurt you.

Videl: What? Tired already?

Jan: It's not that it's just…

Gohan: (Whispers) I thought so.

Nana: (Whispers) Wait what?

Gohan: (Whispers) He's like how I was back at the Cell Games. He doesn't wanna hurt Videl unless he has to.

Videl: Well-Well. I guess you really are a "Push-over," huh Jan?

Gohan: Wait…WHAT?!

Videl: Yea. I heard what you said earlier.

Jan: What? (Looks at Gohan.)

Gohan: You…you…BITCH! ALRIGHT JAN! QUIT FOOLING AROUND AND MAKE HER SORRY!

(Watching from the rooftop; a dark-haired, tan-skinned girl looks on with a devious expression. She thinks 'I wonder is that...Gohan's boyfriend?')

Jan: But…but I-.

Videl: (Sarcastic) What's wrong? Scared?

(After a pause, something inside Jan snaps)

Gohan: Hmm?

(Jan clutches his head in pain before unleashing a torrent of energy. When the smoke clears, Jan's eyes glow purple as his body gives off a black aura.)

Gohan: What the-? Jan's power just went through the roof.

Videl: If you think that little parlor trick scares me you're wrong! Here it goes.

(Videl charges and lands a kick to Jan's neck, only to discover that her attack did absolutely nothing.)

Videl: NO…WAY. (Backs away, stunned.) WHAT…ARE YOU? I…put everything I had into that attack.

(Jan punches Videl in the stomach. He punches her across the face causing her to turn around. Then Jan kicks her; sending her to the ground.)

Nana: So…brutal.

Gohan: Umm…okay, Jan! I think she gets the message!

(As Jan walks slowly toward Videl.)

Gohan: Jan? Jan, what are you doing?!

Videl: (Looks back at Jan) Get away from me you monster! GET AWAY!

Jan: (Growls)

Gohan: JAN, I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!

Jan: (GROWLS.)

Gohan: Jan?

Videl: (Bracing herself.) PLEASE!

(After a long pause, the aura engulfing Jan dissipates as he falls to the ground.)

Gohan: Wha-? What just happened? All of a sudden he's-.

Nana: You see, Gohan? I knew there was something wrong with him.

(Gohan watches as Jan curls ups and begins to whimper.)

Gohan: This does NOT make sense.

(Stay tuned for the next Dragonball FGC)


End file.
